Prenda rosa
by Nathalie.S
Summary: El Saiyayin estaba olisqueando su sujetador con curiosidad. Lo tomó de ambas manos y lo estiró con tanta fuerza, que se rompió en dos. Bulma tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar reírse. Cambiado a Rango T


**.**

**.**

**PRENDA ROSA  
>Vegeta &amp; Bulma<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dictamen: **_La serie "Dragón ball z" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Torimaya. La historia es creada por fans y para fans sin ningún beneficio ni fin lucrativo._

**Advertencia: **Lenguaje soez. Prendas interiores expuestas. No es rango "M" porque no contiene una pisca de lime o lemon, así que despreocúpense. No es un AU.

_Por cierto, gracias por los comentarios, han sido de gran ayuda. He hecho una pequeñas correcciones ortográficas, debido a que el día de ayer lo subí sin revisarlo correctamente. Perdón por si nuevamente me he pasado alguna tilde o coma. Buscaré páginas relacionadas con las reglas ortográficas, ando un poco oxidada**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tierra en Namek empieza a temblar, a moverse y agrietarse bajo sus pies. Surcos irregulares rodean la escondida cueva y sus alrededores. Un rio que cruzaba una hilera de rocas cercanas al refugio, se desborda con tanta fuerza que rompe y desgarra colinas y árboles enteros.

Tropezando con rocas y piezas de artefactos tendidos en el suelo, Bulma sale de la cueva donde segundos antes, había estado descansando.

Cuando ve el escenario caótico del planeta, ahoga un grito de espanto. Todo, desde el extraño pasto hasta los irregulares peñascos namekianos, habían desaparecido. En su reemplazo, solo encontró un montón de tierra reducida a cenizas oscuras y malolientes. Giro la cabeza repetidas veces comprobando que, el daño había sido colosal. Hacía rato que se había acostumbrado a los temblores repentinos de Namek, después de todo, eran muy parecidos a lo que acontecía en Japón. Aunque claro, la única diferencia era que la mayoría de los temblores, eran producto de las batallas surcadas en el moribundo planeta.

Sintió pena por los Namekianos, por aquel tímido niño llamado Dende y todos aquellos seres habitantes de este planeta. A este ritmo, este planeta no duraría mucho.

La tierra empezó a sacudirse nuevamente y ella no pudo evitar caer de rodillas. Puede que ella no sepa nada de Ki o bolas de energía, pero juraría que una pelea se está desarrollando cerca de ahí.

Empezó a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo. Ya había pasado más de un día terrestre (al parecer Namekusein tiene un calendario distinto) y ninguno de sus dos amigos había aparecido. Ella comprende que hay cosas más importantes que hacer como salvar las dragon balls de las manos de esos malvados de poca armadura y revivir a sus amigos, pero… ¿No podrían por lo menos visitarla, mantenerla comunicada? Detestaba esta cueva, como para que además, la dejasen sola. ¿Es que acaso no comprendían en el peligro que la exponían? Algún monstruo feo y regordete podría salir del suelo, y eso no sería lo peor. El tal vegeta podría aparecer en cualquier momento y hacerla desaparecer en un segundo. O si no, ese otro ser más poderoso que Vegeta, quien tiene en su dominio las dragón ball podría…

Un ruido seco la saco de sus cavilaciones. Escondida en la oscuridad de la cueva, Bulma contempla con espanto unas sombras moverse en las afueras de su escondite.

—Maldición. Juraría haber sentido una presencia pasar por aquí —Murmuraba entre dientes aquel desconocido mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Había estado recorriendo por horas los rincones de Namek en búsqueda de las dichosas esferas y solo había encontrado pueblos por los cuales el desgraciado de Freezer había pasado. Apretó los puños con rabia. Hace un rato sintió un poder, o más bien, una energía pequeña, minúscula. Pensó que podría ser un Namek pero descartó esa idea, esta energía era diferente. Recordó que luego de derrotar a Dodoria sintió un ki parecido. Aunque claro, el que había sentido hace unos segundos era tan pigmeo y diminuto que hasta daba pena.

En resolución, no era un Namek ni tampoco uno de los ayudantes de freezer, pero no por eso dejo de intrigarse. Sea cual sea el insecto, lo mataría. Por el momento, se encontraba muy cansado, tal parece que Namek no tiene noche. Descansaría en esta cueva por algunas cuantas horas y luego retornaría su búsqueda. Por más que detestase perder el tiempo reposando, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

—Demonios —Grita mientras golpea la estructura de la cueva, provocando que grandes pedazos de roca se despegaran con suma rapidez. Abre levemente los ojos con sorpresa. Ni siquiera había sido necesario usar una décima de su fuerza.

—E-es... —Bulma, quien había presenciado todo enmudecida, no puedo evitar sollozar. Estaba segura, completamente segura. Era él, Vegeta. Sus cabellos erizados, su cola enrollada en su cintura, era un Saiyayin. Se apegó aún más a la enorme roca en donde se escondía. Aquel sujeto había volteado levemente al escuchar un ruido desde el fondo de la cueva. Fue en ese momento donde Bulma pudo ver finalmente su rostro.

Nariz perfilada, pómulos cuadrados y una mirada oscura, fría y sanguinaria. A los ojos de Bulma, parecía ser mas un muchacho engreído que un asesino. O bueno, una combinación de ambas cosas. Vegeta inclina su boca en una mueca de asco al observar lo húmedo, maloliente y horrendo del lugar.

—Debió ser algún bicho —murmuró. Bulma no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida. Abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero se acordó de que aquel hombre que tenia frente suyo era quien mato a sus amigos y por poco a Goku. Mordiéndose los labios, trato de mantenerse callada. Debía permanecer así si no quería morir.

—Hn, si esto no resiste un mísero golpe, no resistirá nada —comentó mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de la cueva. La Brief sonrió aliviada.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace un aparato aquí?, ¿Quién anda ahí? —rugió el Saiyayin. Bulma saltó en su sitio del espanto. Maldijo internamente ser tan desordenada. Ahora si estaba condenada. Podía sentir los rápidos pasos del Saiyayin acercarse hacia donde se encontraba. Empezó a temblar al escuchar la respiración honda y profunda del sujeto cerca de su nuca.

Sus mejillas se colorearon al ver tras su espalda, como Vegeta giraba repentinamente y tomaba su Brasier rosa del piso. Bulma agradeció al denso ambiente de la cueva, que al parecer, no le permitía ver correctamente. Sin embargo, supuso que podía sentir su presencia por lo que aguardó detrás de la roca tratando de no perder los estribos.

Tenía miedo, pero eso no evitó que mirara la escena con expresión divertida. El Saiyayin estaba olisqueando su sujetador con curiosidad. Lo tomó de ambas manos y lo estiró con tanta fuerza, que se rompió en dos.

Bulma tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para evitar reírse.

—¿Que es esta mierda? No parece ser algo útil. — Lo tiró hacia un rincón y se giró nuevamente. Sabía que había alguien ahí. Tal vez no podía ver, pero si olerlo. El aroma le recordó al puto planeta donde casi pierde la vida…

Tierra. Tierra. Tierra

—_Tierra, mierda, había sido tan tonto _— pensó con furia. ¿Si eran uno de esos terrícolas…? ¿Cómo habían llegado aquí? Era mejor deshacerse de ellos. Salió del lugar y se alejó unos metros, dispuesto a hacerlo volar —Estoy perdiendo el tiempo —murmuró mientras alzaba una mano, en dirección a la cueva. En el último instante, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar la bola de energía, pudo ver unos ojos azules centellar en la oscuridad de las formaciones rocosas. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como aquella mirada se cruzó con la suya. Por un momento, Vegeta dudó en atacar.

Tras una fracción de segundo, comprendió la estupidez que estaba haciendo y, pensando aun en aquellos ojos color cielo, hizo estallar la cueva. O bueno, eso pensaba hacer.

En el último instante, apuntó el ataque en dirección contraria, sorprendiendo al osado ser que planeaba atacarle por su espalda. El individuo, que resultó ser uno de los soldados de freezer, desapareció tras una nube humo. Vegeta escupió sobre el lugar, mientras sonreía con arrogancia y crueldad.

—Eso te pasa insecto, por tratar de atacar al príncipe de los Saiyayin

Bulma, confirmó con ello, lo engreído y arrogante que era. Vio como el Saiyayin miraba de lado la cueva, y por un momento, creyó que su miraba se posó encima de ella.

No creyó que fuese eso posible, en todo caso, ya la habría matado.

Vegeta por su parte, siguió mirando hacia el interior de la cueva, pero no había rastro de esa mirada curiosa y ciertamente, intrigante.

—Estupideces — comentó antes de emprender vuelo. Había detectado un cuarteto de energías reunidas aproximándose. No eran muy grandes, por lo que no sería problema derrotarlos. Tal vez podrían tener información útil.

Luego de eso, descansaría.

Vegeta recordaría esa mirada mucho después de la batalla de Freezer. Cuando llegó a la tierra, encontró en Bulma, la misma mirada que lo había intrigado ya hacía mucho tiempo, en Namek. Y en la oscuridad de las noches, comprobó que el brillo de aquellos enormes ojos azules era el mismo que, aunque lo negara, lo habían cautivado.

—No puedo creer que hallas olisqueado mi sostén. Aun es tan cómico como aquella vez en Namek

Se escucharon risas en la habitación

—Cállate mujer

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Perdón por las faltas ortográficas, ojalá no sean muchas. Estoy emocionada, es mi primer fic de esta pareja y espero que les halla gustado tanto. A pesar de que llevo poco tiempo de conocer y adentrarme en la explosiva relación de estos dos grandes personajes, no he podido evitar escribir una pequeña historia de ellos. Lo admito, me he divertido mucho escribiendola. Gracias por leer y si tienen alguna queja, duda, o sugerencia haganmela saber apretando el botoncito de abajo. Todos los comentarios que no sean destructivos, son bien recibidos.

_Posdata: Al principio iba a poner como título "Sostén Rosa" pero creí que seria inapropiado así que lo cambié_

Besos.

**Nathalie.S**


End file.
